Awkward Date But Pretty Okay
by Athenie the Wise
Summary: Jay and Carlos' first date is awkward but it pretty okay at the end. Sequel to New Love New Begins.


**Yeah I know this is long over due but fuck it! ENJOY!**

Their first date was awkward but what first date isn't awkward? They had gone to a diner, nothing too fancy, it served burgers and milkshakes and it was pretty lively with the waitresses on rollerblades. Carlos liked the oldies music they had and Jay liked the food so it was pretty okay.

Of course they were clumsy and nervous, stumbling over words and topics so as to find some sort of middle ground. Jay wasn't usually a romantic unless he was flirting and trying to steal from unsuspecting girls, so this was all very new for the ex-theif. But it was okay, Carlos knew how hard it was for him to completely let his walls come down became he was the same. Growing up on the isle will do that to you.

To tell you the truth Carlos was still surprised Jay had even asked him out and had actually gone through with it. After the confession and kiss at the library Jay had left with the promise of a date later on. Even if all he said was he'd pick him up at six. That gave Carlos enough times to think.

What the hell just happened? Where the hell would he pick him up from? And at what time? Six am? Six pm? Was this real? Was this a joke?

That last thought got Carlos scared. Jay was basically his best friend, he trusted him but he was also an ex convict who flirts and breaks hearts. And Carlos could not deal with this if it was a joke, especially since this was something he's been dreaming about ever since he's met Jay. Carlos has accepted the fact that Jay would never return his feeling for him because, well, he's him. But then this happens and all his theories go to shit.

So Carlos prays, he prays to whatever god there is out other that this isn't some dream. Or worse: a trick.

Meanwhile, Jay had been a panicking mess after the event at the library. He was giddy and scared shitless at the same time. He was also mentally kicking himself for running out afterwards without specifying when and where their date would be. So of course he went running back to Mal begging her to help him and god bless her dark soul she did. With the help of Ben and a squealing Evie they were able to work out the details and have Jay go back to the dorm and confront a pacing Carlos that they had a date on Saturday at 6, at a nearby diner in town.

So now it was Saturday, they both arrived five minutes and sat at the corner booth. After a clumsy greeting and ordering their food there was complete and awkward silence. (Save from the soft music playing throughout the diner.)

"So..." They both start "Sorry you go- no you! I mean- sorry."

Silence.

"This is weird right?" Jay finally said before Carlos could interject.

" Uh..." Honestly Carlos didn't know, they've only been here for five minutes, "...maybe...w-what do you think?"

What was he thinking? Jay didn't know but he knew one thing was certain, "These are pretty good burgers, hehe."

Wow, awkwardness level has achieved new heights. Jay didn't think it was possible but of course with his stupid mouth it was.

Carlos gave of a soft giggle, "We're both acting like nervous idiots."

It was then Jay's turn to laugh, rubbing his neck nervously, "Yeah, I guess but can you really blame me?"

The white haired boy gave him an adorably confused look, "What do you mean?"

Oh dear god here it comes.

"I mean," The ex thief cleared his dried throat "you're just...I-I mean you a-and me and...this is just-and you're just-"

"Jay, you're not making a lot of sense." Carlos said worriedly. But before Jay could give him a proper answer the De vil boy asked him something else, "Is this a prank?"

And god damn if that scared vulnerable voice along with those eyes that seem to carry so much weight in them didn't get Jay to straighten up and get his shit together he didn't know what would.

It hasn't occurred to Jay until now that he wasn't the only one with a rough past and a life time of disappointments. God, how many people has Jay beaten the shit out of because they pulled a prank on Carlos that looked just like this? Carlos must be so scared right now, probably even more so than Jay. And he had a right too, Jay has never known rejection but Carlos has lived with it all his life.

With that in mind the son of Jafar reached across the table and took the trembling hand of the son of Cruella into his. He intertwines their fingers together and he feels his best friend relax a little more. "God no," He breathed out "I would never EVER do something like that. Especially to you of all people."

Jay lookes up to meet Carlos scared eyes before continuing, "I was...so scared that I was gunna lose my best friend that I didn't stop to think that you were probably even more terrified then me." He can feel Carlos squeeze his hand like a life line and he doesn't mind in the least. "You...are worth more to me than any treasure in the world. You are smart and funny and adorable," He chuckled softly, running his thumb over Carlos' hand "You're wonderful."

Carlos bit his lip nervously, looking down at their intertwined hands, "God, now I feel like such a doofus."

Jay breathed out a quiet laugh, "Well if you're a doofus then I'm an idiot. So long as I'm your idiot and you're my doofus."

The ex thief has never seen the genius smile so brightly, "I think I can live with that."

So yes, their first date was extremely awkward but it was also pretty okay as well.

 **Please like and comment :) PEACE, LOVE AND CHOCOLATE Y'ALL!**


End file.
